


Forever alones love lesson

by Stewolf



Series: Just like candy :P [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, dorks beeing dorks, hollidays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stewolf/pseuds/Stewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unintended sequel. <br/>When boys graduates from collage they decided to travel at the Baltic Sea to Manu uncle’s house. Robert after seeing that his friends are sick of Philipp’s and Manuel’s behaviour decides to mess up with this dorks lives and the other boys joins him in this. How is it going to end? With love or suffer? <br/>In short: Story of dorks being dorks (in love).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We're sick of them

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome everybody! I hope you will enjoy this new story :) There will be a lot of Müllendowski action don't worry, but other parings will get their attention too :>
> 
> This is the longest chapter I've ever posted (3 866 words XD)

“Do you really thing this is a good idea?” Robert was packing his bag while Thomas tried to score winning goal against Real Madrid with Bayern’s strikers in FIFA on Robert's console. “Maybe you will help me?” Young man expected same kind of help from his boyfriend, but all he got was his screaming when he finally put the ball in the goal. That was quite surprising since Thomas was pushing random bottoms all the time not even knowing what he is doing.

“Just a second, the game will be over soon!” Blond wasn’t even blinking as his wide open eyes stared at TV. Robert signed and continues to pack his stuff. He couldn’t believe that he was with Thomas for year now and that his team won high school cup ones again. Since Philipp graduated along with Manu and few other players, captain’s armband ended up on Roberts arm and he was able to lead his friends to another victory in their school history. That was the perfect way to finish high school days and he was happy that soon he will play with Manu and Philipp ones again but this time at collage.

“So what kind of help do you need?” Thomas turned off the console and looked at his boyfriend with big smile. “Don’t know which swimming trunks you should take?” He hugged him from behind and rests his chin on Roberts shoulder. No matter how much Thomas was irritating Robert was still madly in love with him.

“Can you be serious just for five minutes?” Lewy smiled a bit under his nose. Ho loved to be hugged by Thomas. He felt so safe in his arms.

“Never. That’s too boring for me and since we’re going to spend the next week with two annoying couples and two forever alones I won’t miss any kind of chance to make a joke” Thomas moved back and grabbed one of Roberts t-shirts. “Take this one you look good in it”

“Why did you even agree to travel with them?” Robert packed it to his bag and closed it. “I mean you don’t look so excited about this.”

“It’s because of Manu. You know he’s my best friend, almost like an older brother to me but since we’ve started to date he became sad about his loneliness. Now all I hear is how he wants to have somebody but no one seems interesting. After every blind or not blind date he comes back angry and disappointed and I need to listen about his complaints for hours. It’s irritating!” Thomas grabbed Roberts football from the ground and with a marked he’d found on the desk he started to write something on it.

“Hey, what’re you doing?!” Robert tried to take it away from him but Thomas only turned around. When he’d finished he tossed it to his boyfriend.

 _“For Robert, my little sunshine <3” _he saw a dedication and Thomas imitation of autograph.

“Stop pretending you’re a football star” Robert looked at him with annoyance. “And don’t change the subject!”

Just as Thomas wanted to say something funny ‘cause he grinned like a little devil kid, a door ring interrupted them.

“Robert!” they heard Mrs Lewandowski voice from downstairs. “Your friends are here!”

When they’ve got down Robert was pushed into a big hug from Marco who almost crushed him to the ground but Thomas got his back so when Robert started to fall he pushed him into opposite direction. “Good to see you, bro!” Marco was excited more than ever and he didn’t notice how hard it was for Robert to stay still.

“Marco Reus get your hands off my boy or I will show you how it feels to mess with me” Thomas warned him but since he was more laughing than serious Marco was still crushing his ex-teammate.

“Are you going to strange him to death?” Mario looked at them pity in his eyes. “Marco I think that I will need to think again about our relationship.”

“What?” Marco freed Robert and looked at his boyfriend. “No! Wait... you’re joking right?”

Before Mario could continue his joke bell ringed ones again. This time Robert was crushed down in Mats arms and Thomas looked at them angrily. “Why no one is welcoming me like that?”

“I can do that” Benni pushed him hard to his wide chest and Robert could literally heard how his boyfriends bones let out sound reminding him of snapping or cracking. “Do you feel happy now?”

“No... let me go I can’t breathe!” Thomas mumbled into Benedikt’s t-shirt.

“Get your hand off my man” Robert pushed Benni back from Thomas. “He’s mine” a typical playful smirk showed on his face while Höwedes was laughing hard. Mats face palmed himself asking quietly himself why he was even dating Benni.

“One second more and I would be in heaven now” Thomas took a deep breath.

“Well I don’t things so. Devils are made to live in hell” Robert smirked.

“That’s why I’m dating you” Thomas showed him his tongue and Lewy’s guests started to laugh. When they’ve calmed a bit a big question needed to be asked.

“Before we go who’s going to travel with the angry singles?” Benedikt dropped the bomb and everyone became silent. No one wanted to travel with Manu who will be making faces when someone will try to do something romantic and Philipp repeating all over again that this kind of behaviour is inappropriate or something. It was worst than hell.

“Well maybe we will draw a card or something” Thomas came up with idea that could be fair enough.

“Card?” Mario looked at him not knowing what the point in this was. Poor kid wasn’t sleeping all night when he was travelling with Marco. These two alone in train compartment equals lack of sleep for both of football players.

“Like we will chose two cards that will be the fatal ones and rest of them will be the save ones. Now you get it?” It was the best explanation you could get from Thomas but Mario still didn’t looked like he gets it. Muller however wasn’t waiting for him to process this. He brought a paper and on two pieces he drew a sad face. Benni took of his hat and throw cards in it. They agreed that when everybody will have their cards than they will check who wins and who loses. Robert took his with fast beating heart and for him it was ages before everyone drew theirs.

“Ok. One, two, three” Marco counted and Robert look at his card. It was blank and he checked twice to finally face the beautiful truth. He won’t be in one car with the angry singles! Now he hopped that Thomas will be with him, but soon he heard his angry voice.

“Oh fuck me!” He was furiously red with anger on his face.

“Holy shit, no!” Mats looked awfully disappointed. “This can’t be true...”

“So you have the fatal one?” Benni looked at him with funny look.

“Shut up” Mats looked at him angry and his boyfriend started to laugh loudly.

 

Manu and Philipp soon joined them and everyone threw they stuff to cars trunks. Benni took his seat in drivers place same as Philipp. Thomas didn’t say anything to Robert as he joined Manu in the vehicle from hell. Mats looked pissed off even more since he felt insulted by Benni’s behaviour.

Robert was sitting in the front next to Benedikt relaxing in blonds old BMW e46 happily listening to some rock music but he was already missing Thomas and his dorky smile. Marco and Mario chat at the back being happier than ever since they were the only couple that was fortunate to stay together for a long trip.

“Poor guys. I bet that Manu already said something about how lonely he is” Benni laugh trying to get the conversation with Robert going. Lewy giggled a bit imagining his boyfriend face. He would pay to see it.

“Thomas will think about suicide after first two minutes with him” He looked at blond. “How about Mats?”

“He will take out his headphones saying that he needs to take a nap and Thomas will be left on his own.”

“Ouch. That’s awful” Just as he’d said that his phone started to vibrate and he saw a new message from Thomas.

_“Help me. Mr I Hate Love is talking about his lack of love life again ;_; I want to kill myself already”_

_“He’s your best friend after all. Try to be nice :*”_

_“I’m sick of this. Does Elis have a boyfriend? Maybe she will take care of this big boy?”_

_“Nah, she’s with some basketball player now. Or maybe he plays rugby... I don’t know but she’s not single anymore”_

_“Fuck this shit. I’m going to jump out from this car. Now it’s Philipp who talks like that and Manu agrees to all of this stupid complains. You should she Lahm’s face! His so proud that Manu stands on his site. And Mats put on his headphones pretending he’s taking a nap but I can see how he’s watching weird music videos. Do something or I will jump”_

And that was a moment when Robert came out with the most brilliant idea he ever had.

_“Gimme second. I think I’ve got something.”_

“Guys?” Robert turned to Benni, Marco and Mario. The devilish smile on his face revealed that he had came up with some weird concept.

“Yeap Robert?” Mario asked while he was enjoying hugs from Marco.

“Maybe we will do something with those two miserable losers?”

“What do you mean?” Benni looked at him since they were standing at the red light.

“I mean that both Philipp and Manu are single and we have to spend one week with them. So why don’t we bring them together?”

Benedikt started to smile automatically but Marco and Mario needed a longer minute to process this. When they finally spoke up Robert smirked even more.

“I’m in” Mario looked excited.

“Me too” said Marco.

“You’re a pure evil” Benni laughed. “But how you’re going to do this?”

“We’ll see. We need Mats and Thomas in this too. They both always have some cool ideas. And I’m pretty sure they will love their new job.”

 

“I’m going to die” Thomas thought to himself while he was listening to Manu who was seating next to him. Why Mats was pretending to sleep while he needed him. This prick will get what he deserves when they get to the destination of their journey. And for sure it won’t be anything nice. Maybe he will find a spider to put in his bed? A big one! He hates spiders but now he hates Mats even more.

How long he needs to wait for answer from Robert? He’d said that this will only take a second and it was clearly already 10 minutes. Why is he doing this to him? One more minute here and they will need to change they plans from beach to funeral of Thomas. Finally he felt how his phone vibrates and he saw a new message from his boyfriend.

_“Make sure no one except you and Mats will read this. Plan is: Philipp and Mats are single AF and we’re all sick of their behaviour. So all we need to do is bring them together on our trip.”_

_“Robert you’re a genius!”_ Thomas smirked a bit and send previous message to Mats. He saw how he secretly looked at his phone and soon he got a replay.

_“Sounds cool. Maybe when we will stop I will talk to Philipp and you with Manu? Ask him if he’s not interest in anyone or something like that. And what he thinks about Philipp :P”_

_“With pleasure :D”_

They didn’t need to wait long since Mario drink so much coca-cola that his bladder started to hurt and toilet was his priority now. So they must stopped on gas station near highway. Robert went to buy something to eat with Marco while Benedikt ran with Mario to the toilets (he drink too much cola too). Manu was walking around with Thomas who became too excited about something suddenly. Manu treated him like a brother but at the same time he was jealous of his happiness with Robert. Before this the goalkeeper was the one who cared the most about young player, standing at his side and never letting anyone hurt him. Now Robert took his role and Manu started to feel alone. Thomas spend a lot of time with him though but Manu knew that it was too late to make Thomas his. The feeling that younger man might be someone more for him came just after his best friend started to date Lewy and he still wasn’t sure if he was truly in love with him or not. Now when he had opportunity to spend a few moments with him made Manu happy.

“So how was your first year at college?” Thomas started the conversation.

“Pretty good” Manu put his hands in the pockets of his khaki trousers. “I mean I missed you guys a lot but the new team is not so bad. But without Philipp I would be totally lost there.”

“You seem to get along better than ever” Blond smirked playfully. “You like him?”

“Yeah how couldn’t I?” Manu didn’t know what he should think about this conversation, but it started to make him uncomfortable.

“Robert told me that Elis said that you guys spend a lot of time with each other” He’d started to smile even more and Manu became irritated. Robert ones again with this girl. Do they really need to stick their noses into other people’s business?

“Well we have classes together and we just like to hang around together. Like at high school.” He signed. He didn’t know what was in his best friends mind but for sure it wasn’t something good. Thomas is impossible! After all this time his still like a little kid who does weird things because of some stupid ideas.

“Well I don’t think that you talked this much at hi...” Before he could finish his friend interrupted him.

“What is your point? Why are you talking like that?” Manu was irritated for sure and Thomas moved back a bit.

“Whoa call down bro. I just want to know what you think about Philipp that’s all.”

Can this trip get any worse for Manu? The goalkeeper felt like his troubles just begun. He looked over his shoulder to see Mats standing next to Philipp while they were laughing about something. Ex-captain looked so small when compared to super tall defender that seemed funny to Manu and he smiled a bit.

 

“You should see his face” Mats told Philipp a story how he made a joke on his boyfriend at April Fool’s day. “Benni was so pissed off after this because he really thought that this was a true!”

“What a dumbass” Philipp was smiling widely. “But it can’t be worst than Robert and Thomas getting together!”

“Yeah they thought that no one knows that there is something between them. Literally they were staring at each other all the time making puppies eyes. What a losers.” Mats massaged his forehead at the memories from the last year.

“Yeah. Losers... how can you be in love with someone and not see this?” He looked at Mats.

“Well I needed time to admit that I had a crush on Benni” Mats blushed a bit. “But I’m happy that I’ve confessed to him. How about you? Do you find someone interesting?” His smile was so warm and friendly that Philipp couldn’t believe that he could transform into a dangerous player on the field. He liked Mats and it was good to have him on his side.

“Well there is someone I like...” Now it was older man turn to blush. “But that person is not interest in me unfortunately” He looked down at his feet reminding Mats a kid who won’t go to Disney Land as a cruel punishment from its parents.

“Maybe you want to talk about it?” Mats the love consultant couldn’t stay watching his friends suffering with heart problems (or any others). “Is this someone I know?”

But Philipp remained quiet. He only raised his head as his eyes turned towards Manu’s direction. Bingo. Here it is. Mats tried to keep his serious face but deep inside he was jumping in happiness. Will this be so easy? Maybe he won’t fail like he did last time with Robert and Thomas. His heart would be broken if another man had scars on his face because of his ideas.

“Manu?” he asked softy trying to sound caring. Philipp nodded his head and his face became red like a beetroot that made Mats smile wide. He stroked his hair friendly. “Maybe you will be lucky to make him your boy?”

“Stop this is not funny” Philipp became even redder. “You’re making me feel uncomfortable!”

 

When they finally got the their destination Thomas was snoring loudly next to Manu who tried to sleep to but sound coming out from his best friends mouth made his impossible. Thomas felt asleep hour ago bored by his friend’s stories. Philipp stopped his car parking it before Manu’s uncle’s small house near the Baltic Sea.

“Someone please wake up this princess” Mats laughed at the view of Thomas. Robert almost died from laughter and he took a picture of him, before he started to tickle his boyfriend to wake him up.

“Robert you piece of shit stop it!” Blond started to shout so loud that the birds on the nearest tree flew away scared of the sounds that Thomas was making. “Stop!”

“You really need to do that?” Manu signed and grab his keys to open doors. Philipp followed him with a little smile on his face.

“They’re behaving like little kids” He said to the taller man. “How is this possible that Robert was the next captain?”

“Well he’s serious when situation needs this” Manu slowly opened the door. “You need some fun Philipp. You started to behave like old grandpa lately.”

Philipp’s heart broke in two after these words. Without saying anything he grabbed cleaning chemicals while Manu reached for the vacuum cleaner. House wasn’t used for a long time and boys needed to clean up everything before they would be able to rest. This challenge was hard because of hot air with almost 30 Celsius degrees. Manu started to vacuum while Benedikt took care of the bathrooms. Mats was cleaning the kitchen and living room from dust while Philipp did the same with bedrooms. Thomas and Mario were send to near village to buy something to eat and Manu was clever enough to give them a list so they won’t buy cat food. Marco helped Robert to clean beddings and after two hours house was almost shining from its cleanliness. Philipp felt the sweat dripping at the back of his neck. He hated hot summers days but he was happy with all the work he’d done. Unfortunately Robert was the first one to take the bathroom with the shower so he needed to wait to clean himself up.

“Well you’ve done a great job” Manu showed up next to him making Philipp jump a bit. “Did I scared you?” he laughed.

“Maybe a bit” Philipp turned his head towards Manu’s direction and he faced his bare chest. The goalkeeper took off his shirt showing off his muscles. And that was the best view in Philipp’s life. His heart started to beat faster and he prayed not to blush too much.

“Stop making us uncomfortable with your six pack, Neuer” Benni walked past them slapping taller man at his back.

“You’re jealous?” Big guy smirked.

“No, but you flaunt too much with this babies.”

“You just angry that you don’t have muscles like that yourself!” Manu grinned even harder. Benni answered him with his middle finger and walked away.

Philipp felt weird because he didn’t had muscles like Manu himself. He was scrawny, short boy who looked like little kid when compared to the big Manuel. He could barley touch Manu’s chin with his forehead when his friend hugged him a couple of times after the game to comfort Philipp. But his made him even more falling into his friend.

 

When showers were over Robert looked at things his boyfriend had bought with Mario and he relieved that it wasn’t anything poisonous. He was hungry like a wolf. Mats was standing next to him thinking for a bit about dinner they were supposed to make.

“How about pasta? It will be easy to cook” he proposed while moving his hand on his chin. Mats and Benni enjoyed having beards that Robert couldn’t understand. Ones when Thomas didn’t shaved he found kissing him harder and he forced his boyfriend to shave it as quickly as possible. Thomas beard was no longer this cute puberty hair like he had when they first met but thick ones that hurt Robert's cheeks. Are Hummels and Höwedes some sort of masochists?

“Well it doesn’t sound bad. You’re the boss here” Robert agreed since all he wanted was to finish fast and relax a bit with boy on the beach.

“Maybe you need help guys?” Thomas came into the kitchen with a big smile.

“Sure. But you could call here this loser Benedikt. He’s not even trying to be a gentleman” Mats looked so serious in this moment. Is he still angry at him?

“Oh excuse me I was helping Mario to take his feet out from the fence” Benni showed up.

“What? How did he end up there?” Robert looked at him with knife in his hand as he wanted to start cutting chicken.

“Long story” Benni moved behind Mats to hug him but his boyfriend turned around with grin on his face and said:

“So good you actually want to help us now. Now wash your hands and cut those tomatoes.” Mats pated Benni’s shoulder and Thomas almost died from laughter after seeing Höwedes face.

“So did guys do a research today?” Robert looked at Thomas who was searching for some sort of pot.

“Well Manu seems to like Philipp just as a friend, that’s all I got.”

When all pairs of eyes turn towards Mats direction it took him a while to think of what is he going to say. It wouldn’t be fair to say that Philipp really feels something to Manu. It wouldn’t be nice from Mats.

“Mats?” Robert was becoming impatient so he signed and came up with half lie half truth.

“I’m not sure but by the way he looks at Manuel... I think that he might like him a bit more”

“Yes!” Thomas jumped happily. “So all we need is to think of something to bring them together now. Let begin the operation _Lovers”_

“That’s too obvious name” Benedikt smiled under his nose. “And its sounds stupid.”

“You’re stupid. How about F.A.L.L.?” Robert smirked devilishly.

“Fall?” Thomas looked at him.

“F.A.L.L. Forever alones love lesson”

 

 


	2. Crooked teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How to make Manu jealous and why Thomas is the real devil.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is going to watch Germany vs. Finland today? ^^
> 
> My school year is starting tomorrow so new chapter won't come so fast now :(

Philipp could use his free time to rest a bit especially that his body was craving for it after tiring trip and all this cleaning they’ve done, but swimming in the sea was also a good excuse to spend some time alone. Flips still had doubts if he did the right thing coming here with his friends. He liked them a lot but something wasn’t right and he still was trying to solve the mystery. Thomas was too excited about something and Roberts devilish smirk never announced anything good. Oh my they aren’t going to do THIS when he will sleep in the next room, right? What if Benni will come up with the same idea? He was becoming more and more playful around Mats not even bothering what others will say or think. And Marco with Mario... well better not to say anything. But the worst thing in all of this will be that he will be sharing room with Manu, his incredibly good looking best friend who unfortunately is his crush as well. Of course Flips wouldn’t call it a crush. He just though that Manu is very attractive and even heterosexual man could agree to this. Very attractive. So much that he wanted to hide himself in Manu’s wide chest to stay there forever.

“Calm down, Romeo” he hissed through his teeth to himself. He was swimming on his back while waves slowly swing him around. His mind was going crazy since he saw Manu without his t-shirt and this view was still before his eyes. Manuel amazed him at the first day of the high school when he met him on the school field. They knew each other for a longer period of time but they’ve lost contact for a few years. That day newbies were stress out and Neuer was going crazy. He hit a lot of things with his head since he grew a lot of height at that time and he wasn’t used to being this big.  Philipp found that funny and he was the first to talk to him. Soon they’ve became a good friends again but Manu’s attention was dragged away from Flips next year when Thomas joined their team. Philipp was made captain while being the second year that didn’t happened often. Usually someone from the third year took that role and Philipp was even prouder because of this. He hoped to celebrate his promotion with the goalkeeper but he needed to face the truth. Manu became more interested in kid with weird puberty hair on his chin who acted lost at his first day in new school. Thomas ones accidently even walking into girls locker room. At least it was the official version he said to Philipp but Flips actually thought that he did it on purpose.

When did he find out he was in love with Manu? (Sorry. He wasn’t. He’s not into man he just likes him and wants to have him near his side forever.) That was probably when Mats announced that he has a boyfriend. He was so happy after Benedikt’s visit that Flips just needed to ask what was going on and when he’d heard that Mats is dating Benedikt he almost crushed him in his arms. He was really happy for his teammate and soon other guys joined in with their congrats. Manu was one of them and it just hit Philipp. His heart started to beat faster as he looked at the goalkeeper and he had a lot of trouble to concentrate later that day on his training. No one noticed how he secretly looked at Manu and he was so good at his that his feelings could stay as a mystery until Mats confronted him about this a few hour earlier. But somehow it made Philipp relief a bit. Mats was a good friend and he cared a lot about people around him. No wonder that Benni admired him so much.

Philipp couldn’t take his thoughts for longer so he stopped swimming and got out from the water. He dried himself with his towel hoping that maybe Manu won’t be in their room but of course he was wrong. He walked past the kitchen when Thomas was making fun of Benni who ended up with pasta in his hair since Mats was still angry at him for unknown reason. Normally he would step in and do something about this, but he wasn’t in the mood so all he did was walking faster. When he entered the room he saw Manu laying on his bed with headphones in his ears. He was probably sleeping and that view made Philipp’s heart beat fast. Manu looked so sweet and innocent at his moment. Flips could take a picture of him and that was what he did. But as a very unlucky person he forgot to turn off the sound and Manu opened his eyes looking at him like on some sort of idiot.

“What are you doing?” He was confused by older action.

“Sorry...” Philipp felt awfully and turned red automatically. Quickly he came up with some sort of lie hoping that Manu will buy it. “I’m not used to this new phone... It the third time that I take a pic by accident! You know... surprise selfie”

“Oh” Manu opened his eyes wider. “Well sometimes I have the same problem.” His smiled made Philipp’s legs feel like jelly and he needed to sit on his bed in order to not trip on the floor. He looked at the screen of his phone to see this amazing picture and he turned it off so Manu won’t notice that he took a pic of him. What the hell are you doing Flips?

“How bad you’ve disappeared after cleaning. Marco and Mario started to run around the garden and the first one jumped through the fence while the second one tried to follow him, but he ended up with his feet stuck up there. Somehow Benedikt and I took him off the fence but I almost died from laughter in process.” Manu started to laugh.

“That was dangerous! What were they thinking?” Philipp signed. They can’t spend five minutes without him to not do something reckless.

“Oh stop being so serious. It was funny!” Blond made a disappointed face.

“But what if something would happened to him?”

“He’s alright! You real need to relax a bit Flips.”

If it could be that easy...

 

“Why are you angry at me?” Benni was able to clean his hair from pasta and he tried to find out why his boy was so pissed off. “It’s not my fault that you draw the fatal card and ended up with angry singles in the car”

“Who said that I’m angry at you?” Mats was cooking not even bothering to look at Benedikt, but he could swear that Hummels was smirking.

“Because you’re behaving like you are!” Benni clenched his fists. He wasn’t enjoying when someone make him wait so long for an answer. “Why are you doing this to me? Tell me what I did wrong and don’t keep me in the feeling that I’m a horrible person.”

“I’m just teasing with you” Finally their eyes met and Benedikt saw a playful smirk on Mats face. “And you should see your face, honey”

“You little piece of...” Blond almost called him awfully but Mats pulled their lips together, making Benni lost in this kiss. No matter how mad he can get at Mats this one thing can make him forget everything.

“Hey sweethearts it’s not the time for a romance.” Robert got himself in the way. “I’m so hungry that I could eat a horse!”

“Hey leave horses out from this, murder” Thomas hugged him from behind. “And if you could finally set the table dinner would come quicker”

“Stop telling me what to do, horse maniac” Robert enjoyed being in his boyfriends arms, but making fun of him was his favourite thing to do.

“You both are so pathetic!” Mario and Marco showed up finally. “What’s with this dump names anyway? Why can’t you call each other by your names?”

“Because it’s better that boring ‘Robert’” Thomas moved his hand through his boyfriend’s hair. “I think that _murder_ or _devil_ or _Satan_ suits him better”

“Yeah Benni is nice, but he likes when I call him Mr on fi-“ Mats just wanted to say secret nickname of Höwedes but Benedikt turned red and covered his mouth with hand.

“Can we finish dinner first?” he mumbled under his nose redder than ever before.

“He calls him _Mr On Fire_?” Mario asked quietly Marco.

“I think yes”

“Too much Kings of Leon”

“I don’t think that this is the reason”

 

When finally dinner was ready and everybody was sitting at the table Philipp was almost pushed by Marco to the seat next to Manu. Each pair was talking to themselves so not to die from boredom Flips turned to the goalkeeper who was taking a double portion of pasta. “Do you need to eat so much?” this question escaped his lips automatically.

“Well I am really hungry” Manu smiled. “And you know that you better let me eat this or I will be pissed off more than Mats today.”

“Yeah, I know... Well better if you eat pasta not Nutella” Philipp looked at his plate since Manu was making his stomach full of butterflies. Why he need to feel like teen Biber’s fan girl who just saw her idol on the street when he’s next to Manuel.

“Why you hate Nutella so much? It’s delicious” Manu made a sad face.

“It’s not so good for your heal” He mumble under his nose. They had this talk for a million times and each time it was going the same way.

“Philipp stop it please” His angry voice made Flips shiver in fear. What if he will stop talking to him like last time? Come on you need to think of something or this holidays will turn into nightmare.

“I’m just teasing with you” His voice was quiet but he saw with a corner of his eye that Manu opened his eyes wide so Flips made a fake smile but deep inside he felt like a idiot. He was always careful about words he chooses but somehow he was lacking self-control today. To his big bad luck he noticed how Robert and Thomas looked at him. Please if they’ve heard what he just said Flips is going to burn from shame.

“You’re feeling alright?” Manu touched his forehead and Flips turned red. Everyone’s eyes were on him now. Can he be humiliated more? “You don’t have a fever.”

“I’m just tired. I... I need a rest” He stood up quickly almost flipping his chair and tripping in result, but somehow Flips managed to stay on his feet. When he got to his room he closed the door and rests his head on it. Why he need to make such a fool of himself? Since this little talk with Mats about his crush all of this feeling he was trying to hide hit him even harder and he wanted to run somewhere away from Manu and those happy couples. Philipp laid himself on the bed hiding his head in pillows. Just as he closed his eyes someone knocked on the door and entered inside.

“Philipp? You’re ok?” Robert sit next to him. From all his friends he wasn’t expecting Lewy.

“Yes, I’m fine” He mumbled into the pillow. _Just go back to Thomas and leave me to rot here in shame._

“You don’t look like you are. Maybe we can talk about it?”

“Really Robert, thank you but I’m totally fine.”

“No you’re not. Come on you were so red when Manu touched you so don’t even try to lie to me, ok?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about”

“Ok I dislike wasting my time so I’m going to be straight forward. Do you feel something towards Manu?” His words hit Flips like cold water in ice bucket challenge and made him sit up fast to face Robert.

“What?! No! Come on this is ridiculous idea. Me and Manu?” he laughed nervously. “That’s impossible, he’s just my good friend.”

“Can you be honest with me? Really I might be able to help you. I’m yours friend too and maybe my advise will help you?” He put his arm on Philipp’s arm. “So can you answer my question, please?”

It took a lot of time for Philipp to finally say something. First he was looking at everything around him but not Robert, then he suddenly became interested in his t-shirt, playing with its material and when good five minutes past he signed and spoke up. “I think that I might have a crush on him”

“Good. It’s nothing bad.”

“It is bad since he’s not interested in me. He prefers to spend time with Thomas or some guys from our team. He likes that girls are crazy about him and Manu loves to flirt with them.”

“I was doing the same before I felt in love with Thomas. Hey don’t worry. I might not be Dr. Love or something like that, but I have a feeling that I might be able to help you”

Hearing so many times word ‘help’ made Philipp finally agree to Robert’s offer.

 

Manu was drying crazy. Dinner finished years ago and now he was drinking beer with Thomas, Mats and Benni, since Marco and Mario run somewhere to have another private moment.

“Why is it taking so long for Robert?” He was super nervous now. “He was suppose to check if he’s alright and come back”

“Calm down bro” Thomas was too calm for this situation. It was _his boyfriend_ who was lost with another man. “They’re just talking.”

“I’m going to check on them” He put his beer on the table and walked fast to his room. If Robert did something bad to Philipp his going to kick his ass. Manu should be the one to check on Philipp, not this devilish bastard. In his anger he wasn’t thinking about Thomas at all. Manu didn’t bother himself about knocking on the door and entered the room to face the biggest shock in his life. Robert was laying on Philipp’s bed, hugging him to his chest. Older one was curdled into the other one like he was his last way of support. Manu looked at this in shock and he felt like something hit him directly in his heart. “What the hell is going on here?” Angry hiss escaped his lips and Robert turned his head to Manu’s direction.

“Shhh he’d just fall asleep.” Satan was as calm as usual. He was acting like nothing happened and for Manu it obviously was different.

“Why you’re hugging him like that?” He came closer to them.

“He needed to calm himself. Flips wasn’t feeling good and he was really jittery”

Manu wanted to be on the place of Robert to calm Philipp. Lewy doesn’t deserve this, through all this years he was at Lahm’s site, not this bastard.

“Go back to Thomas. I think you have forgotten who is your boyfriend” The goalkeeper became even angrier and Robert for his own safety listened to him. Slowly he slid from Flips arms and stood up.

“What is your problem Manu?”

“Get your hands from Flips and take care of your boyfriend. Or maybe you changed your feelings suddenly?” He moved so close to Robert that their noses almost touched and Robert’s eyes winded. “Stay away from him, ok? And now go away!” He pushed him through the door and closed them with huge bang.

 

“So how was your talk with Flips?” Thomas hugged Robert from behind when they were finally alone in their room.

“Great. And by the way Manu reacted I think everything is going by my plan” He touched Thomas cheek and kissed him shortly.

“You didn’t tell him that we’re trying to bring them together?”

“Of course not. Just that he can always talk to me and I’ve hugged him so he could calm himself.”

“Oh I might get jealous”

“Don’t worry I love you too much.” He kissed him again. “Remember about your part in this”

“Yes captain” He laughed. “But since we’re alone now maybe we can enjoy this moment for a bit? Or maybe you’re really interested in Philipp”

“You’re crazy? I’ve just told you that I love you! How could I be interested in him if I have such an amazing boyfriend! And how do you want to do _this_?” Robert turned to face Thomas but his boy moved back. “Hey it just started to get nice”

“Wait for this” Thomas grabbed his phone and connected it to the small speaker he’d brought with him. Mr DJ’s face had such a smirk on that he must have think about song he will play ages ago and probably he thinks that this will be funny.

“I’m already scared of this idea you have” Robert giggled a bit and he laughed even more when he heard Touch and Go _Would you go to bed with me_. “Are you serious?” His eyes widened when Thomas put on cowboy hat and started to sing along to vocalist.

“ _I find you very attractive. Um, would you go to bed with me..?_ ” Thomas started to dance around Robert who looked at him with pity and love in his eyes. Soon he joined him in this weird combination of moves and lost himself in it. Thomas pushed him closer to him body and put his hands under Robert’s shirt making him giggle like little girl.

“You have cold hands”

“Oh shut up” Their lips met in passionate, hungry kiss and this moment could be perfect if not bunch of idiots who started to giggle under their doors. “What the hell?” Thomas walked to their doors to find them opened. Benni, Mats, Marco and Mario tried to hide their laughter by covering mouths by their hands. “Oh you must be kidding me!”

“We just heard that music and we needed to check what was going on” Marco tried to make an apologizing face, but Mats burst out with laughter and Mario joined him with Benni.

“You’re going to regret this” Thomas put his hands on his hips.

“Oh yeah. How?” Mario smiled wider. “You’re going to take him here and now so we can hear you guys scream or what?”

“That’s exactly what I’m going to do. So enjoy the show” Thomas shut the door with big slam, leaving them with shock faces.

“Are you serious?” Robert turned red. “I’m not going to make this here...”

“Oh come on, just enjoy this moment” Thomas kissed his neck. “Let’s make you scream”

“And you call me the devil!”

 

“You’re the biggest idiot in the word, Mario” Marco tried to cover his ears with the pillow, but it didn’t help him at all. Sounds from the room next door were driving him crazy. “Why did you need to tell Thomas about hearing what they will be doing?”

“I was just trying to make fun of them” He tried to make an apologizing look. “Maybe we will think of some kind of revenge?”

“Like what? Killing them? Burning them in fire? Pushing them down the stairs?”

“Oh just shut up both of you” Benni made a serious face. “Just don’t say anything. Ignore them so Thomas will be pissed off by lack of our reaction. That’s all. We should concentrate on F.A.L.L.”

 

Manu was laying on his bed with earphones in his ears. Walls in his house were definitely too thin. What are they doing there?  Is it Robert who screams and swear so much? Or they just killing ducks?

He was still angry about today’s situation. Robert crossed the line and he wasn’t even taking care about it. It looked like he was enjoying hugs with Philipp and he smiled so much that it definitely wasn’t ‘just friends’ thing. And Flips was smiling too...

Manu needed to sit up and turned on lights to check on Philipp. He was still sleeping and smiling, looking so innocently cute. He never saw him like that before and it was the best view in his life. Even more than smiling Thomas. The way he was acting near him made Manu suspicious long time ago and he knew that Philipp might have feelings towards him. He was enjoying this. Being in the centre of attention was great feeling. Manu really liked how girls reacted to him and with Philipp joining the club it was even more exciting. He was the boss and no one could step in his way. As his love interest he saw Thomas but now he wasn’t sure. Was he only jealous of his friend’s happiness? Thomas was good looking for him but he never found him cute like now he saw Philipp. He wanted to be the one to hug him. To pull him into his chest giving him strength to fight his demons. Not this scumbag Robert. What was he thinking earlier that day? You’re not supposed to hug other boys like that when you have one on his own. Especially when now he was doing _this_ with Thomas just a few meters away from Flips.

“Oh my...” Manu opened his eyes wide in shock. What if Robert will make Flips hoping for something and he will be left heartbroken on his own? Or cheat on Thomas? What is he suppose to do now? Normally Philipp was the one who protected others from bad things but now it was turn for Manu to do so. He owned so much to this guy since they’ve first met as 6 years old. You might not believe it, but Philipp used to be taller from Manu at that time.

 

It all begun at hot summer when Manu was playing in park with his brother and nanny that his parents hired since most of the day they were spending at work. Young boy was interested in dog running with his owner near them and followed him when woman wasn’t looking at him, since Marcel started to cry when he felt on the ground and she needed to take care of him. Manuel ended up alone next to almost empty playground and happily he forgot about the dog. He took place at swing but before he could enjoy it two ugly boys pushed him from it.

“It’s our place! Go away looser” One of them with freckles on his face stood next to laying Manu who cut his finger when he was falling down. His eyes watered and the second guys without front teeth started to laugh. “Look he’s going to cry!”

“Leave him alone!” Suddenly other boys stood in their way. “Or I’m going to call the police!”

“Police? How?” Freckles moved closer to him. “You don’t have a phone Philipp so get off! Or maybe you will call you mommy?”

“I don’t need any phone. Next to the playground was walking the patrol so all I need to do is to scream loudly and they will put you in the jail!”

Manu didn’t know if these boys were this stupid to take Philipp’s words seriously but they run away quickly and that was enough to make him happier. Although his hand was still hurting and blood run down his finger. His savior took out a clean tissue from his pocket and handled it to Manu.

“Here. I know it’s not sticking plaster or so but it can help a bit. I’m Philipp and you?” He smiled to him with his crooked teeth (later he wore braces to make them into celebrity smile).

“Manuel” he sniffed a bit so Philipp gave him second tissue.

From this day Flips was always on his side and for years he wasn’t allowing anyone to do something to his friend. Even when Manu started to draw taller and taller, becoming bigger than Flips. It looked funny but Manuel used to be a bit self insecure as kid until he started to succeed as the goalkeeper at school team. He got enough strength to take care of himself on his own when Philipp needed to change school. For his last year of elementary school he moved to another city but came back year later. Although he wasn’t in the same school as Manu until high school.

 

And now when he was looking at his friend he wanted to hug him close to his chest and protect from Robert. He can let this devil to hurt him guarding angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Any kind of feedback is welcome :P

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading! Have a nice day :>


End file.
